Desde antes y por toda la eternidad
by Cami'Peace
Summary: “En ese caso. Yo también te amo. Mucho. Y quiero que me beses, lo digo en serio”. Estaban destinados desde mucho antes que fueran vampiros. Fue simplemente desde siempre y por toda la eternidad.


**Summary: **"En ese caso. Yo también te amo. Mucho. Y quiero que me beses, lo digo en serio". Estaban destinados desde mucho antes que fueran vampiros. Fue simplemente desde siempre y por toda la eternidad.

**Disclaimmer:** Los personajes son de Meyer ._. Y Jasper también. Si no fuera así, él estaría ahora, conmigo en mi cama haciendo cositas (6) y Emmett estaría guardado en mi closet esperando su turno:D

* * *

**Desde antes y por toda la eternidad.**

Ella le había demostrado que no era un monstruo. Él le había enseñado que no todo era compras y moda.

Ella le había enseñado que amar no era tan complicado. Él le había enseñado que había momentos que las palabras podían ser expresadas de mejor manera tan solo con miradas.

Eran el uno para el otro. Alice era la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas de Jasper. Jasper era la pieza de colección que faltaba en la vida de Alice.

No eran capaces de vivir separados, les causaba un dolor tan tangible, era casi físico. Insoportable. No querían separarse, no iban a separarse. Nunca.

Se amaban como nadie se amaba en el mundo. Como nadie nunca se iba a amar. Un amor tan puro, tan único.

Jasper agradecía haber encontrado a Alice. Alice siempre supo que sería feliz solo con él. Jasper la vio y supo que era lo que faltaba en su vida. Alice estaba segura, porque lo había visto, que nunca se iban a separar.

Eran una pareja perfecta. Ella tenía lo que a él le hacía falta. Era ese rayo de sol después del invierno. Era ese rayito de esperanza que le hacía creer que todo estaría bien, porque ella lo sabía. Él era tenía la calma que a ella le hacía falta. Ella tenía la esperanza que él no tenía.

Ella bailaba sobre el pasto resbaladizo, había llovido la noche anterior. Tenía puesto una tenida casual. Vaqueros y una blusa a cuadros. Extremadamente hermosa para él. Se movía con una gracilidad increíble, una elegancia propia solo de alguien tan delicada como Alice.

Él no puede dejar de mirarla, y quiere tomar su mano, sentir la esperanza que emana de ella, tomar su mano sin miedo, como la primera vez.

- ¿Alice? –Dice con cuidado

Alice solo te mira. Con la sonrisa en su cara, como siempre. Infundiéndote confianza.

- ¿Tú sabes que te amaré por siempre, verdad? –Cauteloso como nunca antes, sueltas la pregunta y te sientes un poco tonto.

- Claro que lo sé, Jazz. ¿Y tú sabes que quiero besarte? – Dijo de manera divertida.

Jasper la miró sorprendido. Nunca se esperaba las respuestas que Alice le daba. Lo sorprendía como nadie lo hacía.

- Pues… no. Esperaba algo más como 'También te amo' o algo así –Dijo sonriendo Jasper.

- En ese caso. Yo también te amo. Mucho –Dijo Alice mirando a los ojos dorados de su Jazz, su único amor por toda la eternidad. –Y quiero que me beses, lo digo en serio.

En ese momento y antes de que Alice pudiese verlo, Jasper la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con toda la pasión y delicadeza que le fue posible, tratando de demostrarle cuanto la amaba, la deseaba.

- Ok, Ok –Rio Alice. –Eso estuvo buenísimo.

Se miraron a los ojos. Diciéndose cuanto se amaban. Que serían los únicos. Él en los ojos de ella solo veía sinceridad cuando le decía te amo. Ella en los ojos de él solo veía un profundo amor cuando la miraba.

- Te amo, Jasper. –Dijo en un susurro –De verdad lo hago. Y no lo dudes nunca.

Jasper la miró fijo a los ojos y le respondió con un cariñoso abrazo. Alice apretó su pequeña cabeza en el pecho de su vampiro y suspiró. No creía poder ser más feliz al lado de él. Para ella él era perfecto. Siempre serían felices, y ella no dudaba de aquello.

* * *

Otro más (: quiero dar las gracias a la gente que deja reviews en mis otras historias, de verdad muchas gracias :3 sé que son poquitos pero los agradezco y me emociono cada vez que veo un mail de FF :D Gracias también por la gente que me agrega a sus favoritos, por las alertas, por todo *-* haha se pasaron *-* y bueno acá terminé otro one-shot de Jasper&Alice.

Reviews? Por favor?

Besos!


End file.
